


Don't stop

by justholdxn



Category: Brendan - Fandom, Brendan Murray - Fandom, Louis - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Loundan, Tomlinson, Xfactor
Genre: Brendan Murray - Freeform, Loudan - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Murray - Freeform, Smut, brendan - Freeform, louis - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdxn/pseuds/justholdxn
Summary: This one shot contains smut, if you do not comfortable reading that, then please don't! We never mean any harm with our fics. (:





	Don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot contains smut, if you do not comfortable reading that, then please don't! We never mean any harm with our fics. (:

Eliminated. I got eliminated one week before the actual final, and as much as I saw it coming, it still hurts. I wanted to get there, I wanted to show everyone how much more I have to give. However, I do know that this is not the end. This will not be the end of me, this might just be the starts. And as much as I know that as well, I still hurt. My heart actually hurts. I know that it will be okay in the end, but for now I just feel upset, broken if you will.

Anthony got through, and Dalton got through, and as much as I am happy for them, I have a hard time pulling myself together. I'm just putting on a mask, pretending to feel happy for the other lads, which I am, whilst in fact, I actually feel broken. I actually want to disappear, hide myself, lock myself up and bawl my eyes out. Some may say that goes a little too far, but this has been my dream for so long. I am happy with how far I've gotten though. So grateful for the support from back home and online. So grateful for my fans, and I'm sure that they will try their hardest to cheer me up, but for now, I just won't have it.

Laughter. So much laughter. Sure, the other contestants are sad for me, but they can not hide their happiness, and neither do I want that. I'm just trying to distance myself a little, having a drink and wanting to get back to the XFactor house as quick as I can. Just dive into my bed and sleep, if I'm even able to. I don't feel much for celebrating with them, don't feel much for acting happy while I'm actually crushed. They do try to cheer me up and I appreciate that, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm broken into little pieces.

It's about two or three drinks later when Louis catches up on me and pats me on the back, a look full of guilt written all over his face like it's his fault. ''You alright, lad?'' He asks, and I shrug. He looks upset, even though he's all the right to be happy. His other two lads went through, he should be celebrating with them instead of spending his time with me, especially not when I'm in a state like this. ''Just upset. Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll go back to the house soon and sleep it off, you go celebrate with the other lads.'' I say, a smile, even though it was a fake one, curling around my lips, but he refuses. ''It's okay to be upset, Brendan. You've worked so, so, so hard. You didn't deserve to go, but, you will get there. You and I both know that you will.'' Louis says, his hand clutching around my shoulder as he gives it an assuring squeeze. I've got to keep myself together before I'll melt into his touch.

''It is what it is. I'll probably feel better in a few days, it's just sad, my dream got taken from me and that hurts.'' I admit. Louis always makes me feel like I'm able to talk to him about anything, because he would never judge and always listen, always try to make me feel better and give good advice. ''Alright, well, for starters I feel like you've had enough drinks.'' He says, taking the glass out of my hand to put it down somewhere else. ''You're upset, I can see that and I understand. You want to talk about it?'' Louis asks, and all I do is shrug. I want to, but I'll probably end up crying and I don't want that. Not infront of him, and especially not infront of all the other contestants that are celebrating. He seems to understand my struggle, because he pats my back and smiles. ''We can talk in my dressing room, it's more quiet there. It'll be just us, alright?'' He asks and I nod, following after him only a second after.

I look around in his dressing room and sigh, letting my body sink down upon the couch and running my hands over my face. I follow his movements, confused as to why he locks the door. ''I don't want to get interruped during a serious conversation, especially not by the celebrating contestants.'' Louis says, before I could even ask. It's like he can read my mind sometimes, a little creepy, but I'll take it. It sometimes helps in situations like this.

I stare at the floor and swallow the limb that's in my throat. I've wanted to go to bed and bawl my eyes out, and now I'm sat here with him, but I don't want him to see me in tears. Not again. I try to suck it up, biting down my bottom lip harshly and trying to think about something else that usually brightens my mood, but no. ''Let it out, lad. Let it out, it's okay. It's just us.'' Louis says, joining me upon the leather couch and scooting closer, his arms getting wrapped around me and I give in. I wrap my arms around him, our bodies melting together as I bury my face into his neck. ''I'm just so upset.'' I whisper, swallowing thickly. Still trying to hold back as I do not want to break down infront of him, even though I know he would never make fun of me and only try to comfort me. ''I know, it's not fair.'' I hear him whisper, his fingertips circling over my back, creating small patterns that actually comfort me.

I bury my face in the crook of his neck, and even though I don't mean to, I slide my lips over the soft skin of his neck. I hope he hasn't noticed, but he shivers and I can feel him tense. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen.'' I whisper, swallowing once. ''No worries, it's fine, it's fine. You've got soft lips.'' Louis whispers, making my lips curl into a smile. However, I'm so close to him that it causes my lips to slightly brush over his skin again. He then tilts his head to the side, almost as if he wants me to go on, and I hesitate. Maybe it's the alcohol that I've been drinking that pushes me, but I move up a little until I find a good spot and begin to kiss his neck.

His neck is so soft and warm, and he smells so lovely. His cologne fills up my nose and I can feel how he slides his hand up toward the nape of my neck to hold on to me there. ''Don't stop.'' He whispered, so I nod and continue to kiss his neck, my heart pounding in my throat as I do. I lower my hand towards his thigh and close my eyes for a second, my lips slightly parting, making me leave a trail of wet kisses behind. I feel how he holds me tighter, but I slowly pull away, unsure of what to do and of what is suddenly happening. 

My mind's a mess and I feel so confused. I just ended up kissing his neck and I actually quite liked it. Him being so close to me, my lips touching his skin, him humming and holding me. I nibble upon my bottom lip and look up into his eyes, making me feel like all air gets knocked out of my lungs when he leans in and places his lips to mine. I freeze for a second, but quickly pull myself together and return the kiss. It's soft, a little sloppy maybe, but lovely. His lips feel good, so soft, his facial hair tickling my chin but I only like that. He tastes like alcohol, cigarettes and something else, perhaps his own taste, and I like it. 

The kiss quickly heats up and Louis pulls me toward him, making me sit upon his lap, my legs on either side of him. I hum and tilt my head to deepen the kiss, our tongues soon enough getting involved and fighting for dominance, but Louis wins. I don't mind though. I hum into his mouth and pull away, only to gasp for hair but he slides his hands down and makes an attempt to remove my shirt, so I work along and bite down my bottom lip. I push my glasses upon my face a little better, before I take them off, but Louis gives me a look. ''Put them back on.'' He breathes, sternly. I swallow and nod, quickly putting them back on before leaning in to pull him in for another kiss. I can't get enough of his lips and I've just felt them for the first time not too long ago.

He kisses me back but is quick to pull away, licks his lips and looks at me before he manages to lay me down upon the couch in a swift movement. I whimper softly and look up at him, a smile curling around his lips. ''Kiss me, need your lips.'' I breathe, feeling surprised with how needy I sound. He takes a second to take in my appearance and smirks, but leans in anyway and kisses me. Deeply. His tongue explores my mouth and I can't help but let out a low moan at the feeling. My skin heats up and I feel like I'm on fire when he lowers his fingertips from my cheek toward my stomach, and lower stomach. 

Somehow it feels like I've been longing for this, like he's been longing for this, too. His hands are so soft, his lips feel so good and that tongue, it takes everything of me not to faint right now. I feel so good, he makes me feel so good. He pulls away and I can hear him pant, his lips are slightly swollen and his eyes have been turning a shade darker, but it suits him. I'm sure that I'm nothing better. My lips must be swollen and my cheeks must have turned into a light shade of red. ''You should see yourself right now.'' Louis whispers, quickly removing the fabric of his shirt before he looks down at me. I smile and let out a soft giggle, but he doesn't mind. He starts to fumble with his sweats and he pulls them down quickly, gets up in the progress to gets them removed entirely before he settles back upon the couch and hovers over me. 

I just go with the flow but I do feel confused. I watch how he looks down at me, his hands playing with the buttons of my jeans and i automatically lift my hips so he can take them down and off, watching how he tosses them upon the floor. I feel exposed, even though I'm still wearing my boxers but he doesn't seem to mind. He has a smile upon his face, a different smile than usual, but it's a smile. ''You're so pretty.'' Louis whispers, leaning in to pull me in for another kiss. I happily give in, humming softly and snaking my hand around his neck. He kisses me harder, deeper and faster, making me moan softly. He moans back, his hands moving over my body and over my boxers. It makes me moan against his lips again, and I buck my hips up slightly, buck them up into his hand a little more. Somehow so eager for his touch.

What are we even doing? He's my mentor, my friend. Are we even supposed to do this? Absolutely not. What if anyone finds out? I got so lost in thoughts, making me not noticed that I stopped kissing him, making him look down at me. ''Don't worry so much, it's okay. No one will know. Just relax for a bit, yeah? Gonna make you feel good, it's okay.'' Louis assures, leaning in again and attaching his lips to the skin of my neck now. I bite down my lower lip, tilting my head to the side and leaning it back a little. His lips in my neck feel even better than I had imagined, soft lips, thickly facial hair. ''Louis.'' I whimper, my voice cracking. ''You gotta be as quiet as you can though, don't want anyone to hear us, yeah?'' He breaths, making me nod. I'd do anything Louis would want of me, anything.

Seconds after, both of our boxers are removed and we're being left naked, but compared to earlier, I don't feel exposed now, I actually feel good. I want this, with him. ''Have you, ever, you know, eh-'' He stumbles but I cut him off and shake my head. ''Not with a guy, no.'' I admit, the same old blush appearing upon my cheeks but he just smiles and nods. ''Is okay, just relax, feeling relaxed is important.'' He tells me and I nod. Even though I do feel nervous, I feel quite calm at the same time. He tells me some things, and explains some things, just wanting me to feel good about this and he wants me to understand everything. 

Just as he explained, he wets his fingers and brings them down towards my hole, and i try my hardest to relax. His voice is soothing and he caresses my knee with one of his hands before he gently goes to push one of his fingers in. A very strange feeling, but I don't hate it. I swallow, my heart pounding in my throat by now but I nod, wanting him to go on and give it to me. He nods and pushes his finger in a little further, moving it around for a bit which makes me hum. Another finger gets added soon enough and I have to get used to the stretch, but once I do, he started to move them around and scissor them. I bite down my bottom lip harshly, my hand clutched around his shoulder. ''Feels good?'' He softly breaths and I nod, afraid to speak, not trusting my voice by now. I moan lowly, whimpering as soon as he pulls out. Just watching for a bit before he pushes his fingers back in. Even adding a third by now and after opening me up for a little, he looks up into my eyes and smiles. ''You think you ready?'' He whispers, and I nod. More ready than I'll ever be.

He moves around a slight bit and fumbles around, his breathing being a little messier than it usually is. ''Didn't think this was going to happen so lube is a no go.'' He breaths. ''Saliva it is.'' He states, spitting down in his hand and covering up his length with it. I swallow once, actually now realising how big he actually is and it makes my head spin. I force myself to relax though, Louis keeps telling me that relaxing is important. ''Come on, before someone misses us.'' I breathe, remembering that he has locked the door, which calms me down a little more. He nods and leans in, positioning himself and I soon feel something pressed up against my hole, my entrance and I suck in a deep breath. ''You sure?'' He asks, almost concerned and I nod. He hums and slowly starts to push in, making me bite down my bottom lip so hard that I nearly cause it to bleed. It takes everything of me not to moan out loudly right now, perhaps even scream out, cause fuck, this hurts. He's stretched me, and I know that, but this is nothing compared to that.

Once he's in all the way, he gives me a moment to adjust, and I'm grateful. My heart is beating like crazy and my entire skin feels hot, it burns down there and I nearly tell him to stop, but he's also promised that it will start to feel better. So, i decide to take his word for that. ''Move, please.'' I whimper, holding on to his arms tightly and letting out some whimpers and moans of pain as soon as he starts thrusting. Just as I expected, the first thrusts were horrible and I even let a few tears slip, but told him to keep going, and I'm glad I did because it starts to feel better. So much better.

I soon become a moaning mess underneath him, making sure not too moan too loud though. My hands still clutched around his arms, him breathing down into my neck and occassionally sucking on to the hot flesh. Our bodies mixing together, my legs wrapped around him. Me bucking my hips back at him to make him go even deeper. This feeling, this feeling is so good. A rush of sensation runs through me and it only gets better when he quickens up and growls into my neck. I can feel I'm starting to get close, but I don't want this to end. God, I'm probably never going to feel this again. ''Give me more.'' I manage to breath out, and he does. ''You feel so good, Brendan. So tight and warm.'' He whispers into my ear, panting and sliding his lips over towards mine. We share a sloppy kiss, which involves some tongue and lots of moaning. 

I don't know how we manage, but we release ourselves at the same time. Him inside of me, and me all over my chest and stomach. I drag out a moan and pant, my body feeling hot and I close my eyes. He moans above me, his arms flexing as he nearly collapses on top of me. He takes a second but then pulls out, making me whimper at the loss of contact, making me feel so empty. Both of say nothing, both panting like crazy until he breaks the silence with the cough. He once again tells me not to tell anyone as soon as he cleans me up, both of us dressing up after that. ''Maybe we can do this again some time.'' Louis whispers, pecking my lips. However, just as I'm about to answer, there's a knock upon the door. Dalton. ''Louis, Brendan, you in there? Everything alright?'' Dalton asks. ''Yeah, just talking about tonight, we'll be right there.'' I say. I glance over at Louis and quickly make sure to ran my hands through my hair before I rush out of the door, getting over to Dalton right away and pretending like nothing had ever happened.

To them, nothing had ever happened, and they didn't need to know either.


End file.
